DCC Goldbanner
The DCC Goldbanner was a Daerraphere Allied Space Command Victory-class heavy frigate. It was the first DASC spacecraft to ever travel to another planet successfully, and it's crew went on to create the United Federation of Goldbanner. Operational History Gold 1-9 Missions After the successful launch of the DSS Trinity in 4 BGE, the DASC began looking forward to new horizons. In 3 BGE, days after the Trinity returned from it's first trip, the DASC gathered it's scholars and scientists and began constructing a bigger starship. Naming it the DCC Goldbanner, the ship took only took 5 months to complete. Many believed it was not ready for travel, but the DASC launched it only two days after it's completion. With a crew of 300, their goal was to go outward towards the next planet in their solar system; Freehome. Upon approaching, they discovered that the planet supported a wide range of flora and fauna, though none of the species they encountered were capable of complex thoughts. After setting up a small colony, they returned to Daerraphere to report their findings. The leaders of the DASC announced that they would be sending the DCC Goldbanner on eight more missions: Gold 2 '- To bring mining equipment to the colony on Freehome, as well as extra personnel and starships. '''Gold 3 '- To scout the entire planet for valuable resources and other signs of life. '''Gold 4 - To return to Daerraphere with several lifeforms, in order to study them in a different environment. Gold 5 '- To explore the next planet outward, Faexus, and create a colony there. '''Gold 6 '- To search for valuable resources and new life forms on Faexus. 'Gold 7 '- To explore the next planet outward, Charia 3, and create a colony there. '''Gold 8 - To search for valuable resources and new life forms on Charia 3. The Solar Excavation Incident In 1 BGE, the DCC Goldbanner was sent on a mission to explore the Crown of Decay, a large ring of space debris orbiting Daerraphere's Sun. Upon arriving, they deployed prototype X2 Gremlin Walkers to mine the space rocks for valuables. Halfway through their search, however, the crew had a run-in with a squad of auroran scouts. This marked the first encounter between Daerrapherians and Aurorans in recorded history. Forming the Federation In 1 AGE, the DCC Goldbanner and it's crew were awarded by the DASC for their acts of courage and bravery. Their captain at the time, Adar Silverthorn was given the right to rule the three planets his crew had claimed. Over the next 20 years, Adar's governing body formed what was named the United Federation of Goldbanner, which was made up of Freehome, Faexus, and Charia 3. Scrapping the Goldbanner As the years went on and the DCC Goldbanner took on more and more missions, it's structure began to deteriorate and it was replaced by faster, stronger ships. On the first day of 203 AGE, the ship was brought back to Freehome and dismantled. However, the bridge is still on display in Cadeno City, Freehome. Armaments During it's use, the goldbanner was armed with the weapon systems default to every Victory-class heavy frigate. * 32x M5 Point-Defense Guns * 8x M3 Point-Defense Missile Pods * 2x M4 Long-Ranged Rail Guns Trivia * The DCC Goldbanner was famous for being the first heavily armed frigate to ever be created by the DASC. * There is a rumor spread among the soldiers in the Federation of Goldbanner that the original ship actually had gold plates on it's exterior, starting the common phrase "by my golden plates!". However, this is most likely untrue. Category:Famous Spacecraft Category:Famous Spacecraft: Expeditionary